hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Jae Ridah (rapper)
Biography Marc Andre Jr Gascon, better known by his stage name Jae Ridah, was born on November 19th, 1985, in one of the most hectic cities of Canada, Montreal. Being a part of a family of four, which included a younger brother suffering from a neurological disease, Jae quickly found some comfort through music by looking up to the East Coast rappers such as Nas, Notorious B.I.G, The Lox & Mobb Deep. Even though he was an intelligent and enlightened teenager, his associations led him to discover the world of the streets and the love for money quickly took priority. It is through this lifestyle that he gradually began to close in on himself, seeking for a way to express his past rage, he wrote, bar by bar. The young JR then chose Hip-hop in the English preferred language to highlight his message. In 2006, the experienced beat maker; BeatOven exposed the talent of JR, offering to collaborate on a project that resulted in the “Best Served Cold” mixtape featuring 13 original songs. Eventually, JR created the movement “City Bang” which aimed to bring together a few local artists with potential, such as Sius Clay, Max Cruz & DJ Benz. In 2007, Jae Ridah marked his presence in the famous “Street DVD”. A DVD showcasing the controversy between the world of the streets and the Quebec media. Fortunately, in 2008, his talent was rewarded for bringing one of the best performances of several projects such as TV CDX Vol 2, Bilo da Kid – Hood Classics Vol 2, DJ Dax – HO Radio Vol 3 and Real City TV – The Mixtape. Later that year, as the local professional hockey team was heading to the Stanley Cup finals, Jae attracted the attention of radio stations such as CKOI and CKAC with his anthem “Go Habs Go”, dedicated to the fans of the Montreal Canadiens. Early 2009, the plot thickened when his lifestyle began to take excessive turns, following the arrest of important people in his entourage, family problems, the death of two close friends and trouble with the law, he took a step back to question his future. With the help of mentors and personal development programs, he was enlightened with a new meaning to life as he begun the road to become the successful man he was determined to be. In November 2009, Jae Ridah released “Get It How You Live” demo as an artist and CEO of City Bang Entertainment. The demo demonstrated a professional and very well represented artist with titles like, “I’m A Ridah”, “The Truth”, “Get It How You Live” and “African Queen”. In january 2013, Jae released "Never Seen, Never Heard Of", a 30 titles project mixed by DJ Xclusiv which includes unreleased joints from 2006 to 2012. You can actualy download it for free on datpiff.com. Jae Ridah is now ready to play in the big leagues. With his entrepreneurial spirit, determination and a heavy past, his words will inspire thousands through his confidence to express his provenance. Discography Mixtapes * Best Served Cold * Get It How You Live * January 2, 2013: Never Seen Never Heard Of Mixtape (Lost Tapes) (Jae Ridah mixtape) Singles * August 29, 2008: Go Get It * April 27, 2010: I'm A Ridah * June 25, 2010: Get It How You Live * November 20, 2010: Best Served Cold * December 2, 2010: Montreal Stand Up remix * Apr 25, 2011: African Queen ft J-Ron * July 1, 2011: The Truth ft David Stackerman * August 23, 2011: Crack A Bottle ft P-Cheddar * Feb 6, 2012: Money Talks ft Tali & The Verse * Jul 10, 2012: Eastside/40east feat. Push Cake & Precise Music * Music Videos * August 29, 2008: Jae Ridah - Go Get It (Official Music Video) * April 27, 2010: Jae Ridah - I'm A Ridah (Official Music Video) * June 25, 2010: Jae Ridah - Get it how you live - Smack Video * December 2, 2010: Jae Ridah - MONTREAL STAND UP (Remix) - (Freeky Tv.) * April 25, 2011: Jae Ridah feat. J-Ron - African Queen (Official Music Video) * July 1, 2011: Jae Ridah feat. David Stackerman - The Truth (Official Music Video) * August 23, 2011: Jae Ridah feat. P.Cheddar - Crack A Bottle (Official Music Video) * Febuary 6, 2012: Jae Ridah feat. Tali & The Verse - Money Talks (In Studio Performance) Videos * Febuary 15, 2010: 514 SMOKE TV: JAE RIDAH - "Growth & Success" * April 14, 2010: Jae Ridah - I'm A Ridah (Teaser) * August 16, 2011: Jae Ridah Opening For Fabolous @ No Limits Festival 2011 Peoples he worked with Producers * Sophyrum Mang * eQ * AlexDagr8 * Le Chum (rapper) * Thed Beatz Music Directors and companies * Vendetta Filmz (Fito Loyalty). * Vendetta Filmz (Freaky Caprice) * A&A Filmz * CDX * Justin Agustin * Blackhiphop.ca/WalMotionPicture * Freeky Tv. * Global Netvideo Featured artists * Sophyrum Mang * J-Ron * Furious * Push Cake (rapper) * Precise (45Starz) Links * CityBangEnt channel on YouTube * Jae Ridah facebook * City Bang Ent. facebook group * City Bang Ent. profile on DatPiff.com See Also * List of Record Producers * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Canadian rappers * List of Canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Montreal rappers * List of Greater Montreal rappers and rap groups coming soon Category:Caucasian rappers Category:Canadian caucausian rappers Category:Canadian hip-hop Category:Canadian rappers and rap groups Category:Canadian rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Montreal Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Montreal Category:Rappers in Montreal Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's rappers Category:CEO Category:Hip-Hop record producers Category:Canadian hip-hop record producers Category:City Bang Ent. Category:YouTube channels Category:YouTube Category:Facebook Category:City Bang Ent. rappers Category:1985 births Category:November 19 birthdays